In 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) which is a mobile communication system standardization project, for example, a technique in which an evolved Node B (eNB) constituting an Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN) transmits multicast data to a user terminal (a user terminal serving as a group communication target) in an MBMS Single Frequency Network (MBSFN) subframe for a group of users having a common interest in a specific service/content is specified (Non Patent Literatures 1 and 2).